Pixy Perfect
by spiderwriters
Summary: AU to the Fairly Oddlympics. In the photofinish someone least expected won, HP. Now Timmy is stuck under the control of the pixies. Will Timmy be able to get out of this situation or be stuck as their office boy for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Timmy's heart pounded loudly in his ears. His eyes were glued on the race in front of him. Where was Cosmo? Anti-Cosmo and HP were neck and neck, albeit constantly stopping the other. That still didn't make Timmy feel any better about the situation. Come on Cosmo, they're too busy distracting one another to try to stop you. Every breath seemed to make Timmy's heart pound faster and his palms became sweatier. He crossed his fingers, hoping that it would bring enough luck to pull this off. If it wasn't, well Timmy didn't know what option seemed worse- no he couldn't let himself think like that. Cosmo was going to pull through and win. He just had to - for the fairies, for him.

Cosmo's head popped through the portal as Anti-Cosmo and Head Pixy neared the finish line. Timmy's hear soared. HP and Anti-Cosmo were two busy fending off one another that Cosmo was gaining on them. They had a chance. They could win. Come on Cosmo. Timmy really hoped he had made the right decision picking Cosmo. And as the green haired fairy's head hopped towards the finish line, Timmy had a feeling as though he had picked right. It was neck and neck – and head as the three magical creatures were inches from the finish line. They could do this, they were going to win. Timmy smiled.

And then, Timmy saw something that caused his heart to stop, a photo finish. Everyone gasped and held their breath as the judges looked over the photo trying to decide who the winner was. Time felt like it wasn't moving fast enough. If only it had been this slow before, then maybe, maybe he could have seen with his own eyes who had won.

Timmy crossed his fingers and was held tightly by Wanda and Poof. In a matter of seconds, his godfather had joined in. Please, for the love of all things good and fun, please, please let Cosmo be the winner. He didn't know what he would do if they had lost. Which of the other two would be worse to get stuck with? No, he was not even going to think about it, not again. They were going to win. They had to win. Things always turned out in their favor. And there was no way that Cosmo could have let him down. No matter the situation, Cosmo was always there for him, always.

The longer the judges debated the more anxious Timmy became. His stomach was in knots as he tried to breathe. He started shaking as he hoped that they hadn't lost. If they lost, Timmy swore that he was either going to pass out or be sick. Why was this taking so long? It should be obvious that Cosmo's green hair was the first thing to pass that finish line.

Finally the judges seemed to some to a single conclusion. They all nodded in agreement and with that, the head fairy judge approached the microphone. All the fairies were crossing their fingers. Anti-Cosmo licked his fangs and rubbed his hands together. Head Pixy whispered to a pixy and magically held a stack of papers in his hands. Everyone was itching to hear the results. Finally, the answer to the question they had all been waiting for, who was the best magical creature, and who would be getting control over Timmy Turner's future?

"We, the judges have reached a conclusion. After much debate, we have determined the winner of the first ever Fairy Olympic Games to be…"

Everyone held their breath in anticipation. Timmy was being tightly clutched by his god family now more than ever. If his heart beat and harder, Timmy would be sure that it would leap out of his chest.

"The Pixies."

Timmy froze. It felt like his heart stoped. No. No. He had to have heard that wrong. He looked to his god family in hopes that he was wrong. Their shocked expressions told him everything. They had indeed lost to the pixies. Timmy's blood ran cold.

Head Pixy handed the stack of papers to Sanderson, or one of his lookalikes and disappeared, all the while with a large grin. He floated over to Timmy, his grin ever growing. HP looked as though he had just taken over fairy world.

"Well Turner. We had a deal." Head Pixy said with a grin.

That grin sealed it for Timmy. There was no way that his hopes could survive that soul crushing smile. Every chance of the judges taking it back disappeared.

In the blink of an eye, Timmy's wardrobe had changed. Instead of his usual outfit, he now wore a plain dress shirt with a black tie. It was tucked into his blue jeans. Who actually tucked shirts into pants anymore? Timmy's hair was now free of his trademark silly pink hat and it was actually brushed out of its normally messy form.

Before HP could begin to gloat, Jorgen had sprung awake. "Ah! I had the worst dream! Cosmo was our only shot at winning and he blew it, causing Timmy to have to go with the Pixies!"

Jorgen looked over at Timmy. The most powerful fairy in all of Fairy World saw the change in Timmy's outfit, as well as the manila folder holding a small stack of papers. Fire erupted in the powerful fairy's eyes. He raised his wand and tuned Cosmo into a pile of ash. Cosmo's eyes scrunched in fear.

"Cosmo! You idiot! You lost!" Jorgen yelled.

His booming voice shook the whole stadium. Timmy grasped tightly onto Wanda. Cosmo poofed back into his normal form and began cowering beneath the larger fairy's enormous shadow. Timmy was also shaking, but mostly out of anger, not fear.

Timmy clenched his hands. It wasn't fair to Cosmo at all. Timmy knew that his godfather, or now former godfather, had tried his best. Besides, even if Jorgen would have competed instead of Cosmo, there was no telling what the other two magical creatures would have done to ensure their victory.

"It wasn't his fault. I'm the one who picked Cosmo for the race. I thought that they would ignore Cosmo and be too busy trying to cheat against one another to cheat against Cosmo. And I'm the one who made the stupid bet in the first place. And a deal is a deal. We lost, they won." Timmy added that last part reluctantly.

Sanderson appeared by HP in another blink of an eye. HP shuffled through the papers making sure everything was to order. Seeing those papers made Timmy uneasy. Timmy didn't know what those papers had on them, but he knew that they weren't good.

"Very good Sanderson. I take that it that it went well?" HP asked.

Sanderson curtly nodded. "Yes sir, HP. They signed without hesitation."

"What's that?" Timmy asked, fearing the absolute worst.

Was that the papers from the fairy counsel making it official? That had to be it. There could be no other explanation. This was it. Everything was final. He was going to be their office boy for life.

HP grew a wicked grin that could give Anti-Cosmo a run for his money. "Oh, only the papers that now give us sole custody over you. Your life is ours to completely control now."


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy stood there in complete shock. No way was this real. It felt like some bizarre dream. This day had been nothing but one thing after another. And all of this stemmed from him going to Fairy World to try a pizza. How could this day have gone so far south so fast?

"You're lying." Timmy choked out.

There was no way such a thing like this was possible. They hadn't agreed to this. Who did he think he was pulling a trick like this

HP rolled his eyes and showed him the paper. "It says right here that your parents, which as you know by their signature, signed, giving up all paternal rights to you and fortified them to us."

"You tricked them. There's no way they would sign that? What did you tell them, that they won a cruise or something?" Timmy asked, not believing this was true.

He'd believe that story in a heartbeat. Maybe they could fight it in a magical court. Sure he'd still be an office boy but not controlled like Flappy.

"I did no such thing. I simply explained to them that we would be more than willing to take you off of their hands so that they could live the child free lives that they've always wanted in exchange for full rights to custody over Timothy Tiberius Turner ." Sanderson answered with a cool smile.

Timmy couldn't move. He stood there, mouth agape. He just couldn't believe it. Time felt like it had stopped.

"Now that that is out of the way. It's time to go Timmy." HP said.

Before Timmy could even utter a goodbye, they had vanished from Fairy World in a cloud of gray pixilated blocks. The bright colors of Fairy World were replaced with drab gray. Every building looked nearly identical. The only differences were the height and width, and that was probably a choice of functionality and not for form.

"Well Timmy, look at your new home for the rest of your life." HP said as he floated beside the shocked boy.

Timmy looked around, stunned. Everything was going by so fast. Timmy's ten year old mind could barely process what was happening. It felt like he was looking at his life through some sort of dream like state. Nothing felt real.

HP led him down the boring city streets where squat square gray cars were parked. The occasional pixy would float by with stacks of papers and briefcases. It was the same sights Timmy had seen before on a previous excursion to Pixy World, but without Cosmo and Wanda, there was no teather to reality. But this was his reality now and for the rest of his life.

"There is the coffee shop, important to know for all of the coffee runs that we are going to send out on. Coffee helps increase productivity by twenty-three percent according to studies that we've run." HP said as he pointed to a small one story building in between two tall skyscrapers.

"Right next to that is the printing services for all our large scale printing needs." HP gestured to a three story building that had the hum of constantly running printers.

At this point Timmy had started to retreat into his own head. Nothing HP said was registering at all. All Timmy could feel was an empty numbness as his stomach still tried to twist itself into smaller knots. It was all he could do to stop himself from breaking down. He just let his mind go blank and set himself on autopilot. He had done this enough when he first met Vicki.

Eventually the city blocks gave way to completely identical houses. It reminded Timmy of Dimmadome Acers except that place had color and small plots of grass. The houses in Dimmadome Acers were large mansion of houses, these were small, one story, and squat homes. These houses had nothing that resembled yards, instead they only had concrete large enough for the small gray pixy cars.

Timmy had been so lost in thought and shock that he almost didn't notice HP stop at the last house at the end of the block. He thought he caught the Pixy flash a victorious glance at his assistant but Timmy didn't care.

HP pulled out a key and handed it to Timmy. It was a simple key on a ring. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I'll let you have the honors." HP said with a smirk as he looked at the still stunned child.

Timmy grabbed the key. He took in a long and reluctant breath and stuck the key into the key hole. He turned it and opened the door.

The first thing that caught Timmy's attention was, well what do you know, more gray. Was there anything in this place that wasn't black, white, or gray? He figured that the homes would have some sort of personalization. Maybe that was too much to ask of the pixies. Although Timmy wondered if he could do something to it to make it feel more like home.

But besides the gray, Timmy noticed that this place was more of a studio apartment as opposed to a home. On the left was a small living room. There was a small black couch – at least it wasn't gray, a black coffee table, a lamp and a small bookshelf lined with monochoromatic books. If Timmy had to guess, the books were all probably instruction manuals on how to be boring. To the right was a small dining room table with a white table cloth and black chairs. A half wall separated the small kitchen that had the bare essentials, a microwave, stove, fridge, sink, and cupboards. There was a door that led to a small bathroom and another door that revealed a bedroom. Inside the bedroom was a gray bed, a small night stand, and lamp.

"There's only one bedroom." Timmy stated.

That was quite the oddity. Where did they expect him to stay? Where they going to use magic to make him another room?

HP nodded. "I am aware of that fact. Pixies live alone."

"So I'm supposed to live by myself then?" Timmy asked.

What was the point of them having him live in Pixy World if he was going to be by himself? He wondered why they wouldn't have just let him still live at home then. Besides he didn't know the first thing about being on his own. Sure Vicki wasn't the best baby sitter and made him do so much of the housework and all, but to have no one in his life to give him instructions on what to do was mind numbingly crazy. He was ten after all.

"Sanderson and I will be checking in on you. Besides, between school and work, you won't be spending too much time here anyways." HP replied.

"Wait, school?" Timmy asked. "I thought-"

"That you would be getting out of school now that we control every moment of your life now?" HP answered.

As stupid as it was for him to admit, Timmy thought that that might be the case. When HP said he'd be working for him for the rest of his life, and after securing parental rights, he figured that his life as he had known it was over.

Where would he be going to school? He doubted that pixies had kids. Timmy had no idea where they would even come from. Maybe they came into existence when someone died of boredom. That had to be it.

But maybe he'd go to the magical creature school Cosmo and Wanda went to. He had heard about an elementary school with all kinds of creatures. That was where they would be sending Poof. At least he might be able to catch a glimpse of them every now and again. But he somehow doubted that. It wasn't enough control over him.

Timmy nodded. "Well yeah."

HP rolled his eyes. "No having an employee with only a fifth grade education is not a good business practice. I or Sanderson will be taking you to school every morning. After school you will immediately go to work in my office until eight. After that, you will have until ten to get any homework done then its lights out. And since I have taken over your roll as guardian, I expect only the best out of you. That means straight A's in school and yes sirs at work? Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Timmy said through clenched teeth.

HP smiled and looked at the clock. "Good. Now lights out is in fifteen minutes. You have school tomorrow."

With that said, the pixy disappeared leaving Timmy in his new home alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy looked around the house taking everything. The small walls of the room felt as though they were closing in. It felt suffocating and impossible to breathe.

The panicked young boy forced himself to go into his new room and he flopped down onto the bed. Of course, it had to be nearly rock hard. It was something he hoped that he could take comfort in, but that was not the case.

Timmy let out a shaky sigh and sprung out of his over to the dresser he found a pair of pajamas. Timmy wanted to smack his head against the dresser. They were gray, like every other thing in this fun forsaken place. And they were stiff and starchy made out of material that reminded him of cheap curtain material.

Timmy wanted to go home, to his own room, not be stuck in this place. He wanted to be able to see his parents. Most of all, he wanted Cosmo and Wanda. But none of that was going to happen. Maybe if he closed his eyes and went to sleep, he'd wake up in his own bed after this whole day turned out to be one horrific nightmare. He wished harder than he had ever wished before that that was the case.

The buzzing alarm that woke him up at six in the morning told him that that was not going to be the case. Timmy sat up looking at his bleak room and let out a frustrated groan. Why couldn't that have been just a bad dream?

As Timmy hopped out of the bed, his back cracked a horrid melody. That hard bed was going to be the death of any good nights sleep. Before Timmy could take two steps HP had appeared in his room.

"Good morning." HP smirked.

Timmy let out a groan and tried to push passed HP. As he did, his stride was thrown off as he was now fully dressed. Ugh, these black dress shoes were not comfortable in the least. And why did the stupid tie have to be so tight? Seriously, it was like having a noose around his neck. Maybe that was the point.

Timmy marched into the kitchen and threw open the cabinets, trying to find something to eat. The only thing he spied was granola bran cereal. He let out a frustrated groan.

"Seriously? Cereal is supposed to be sugary goodness and all you guys have is this wanna be cereal?" Timmy asked, already loosing his patience. "I think that I'd rather skip breakfast than eat that junk."

Timmy closed the cabinet door and found himself sitting at the dinning room table. There was a bowl of the boring cereal and a glass of orange juice in front of him. With the lack of color in Pixy World, Timmy half expected to be stuck with a glass of milk to go with the stupid color scheme.

"You will not be skipping the most important meal of the day because we don't have that sugary junk that you human children call food. Not eating breakfast will worsen your productivity level." HP said as he stared at Timmy.

Timmy stared back and forced himself to take a bite of the cereal. He shuddered and nearly gagged. For as boring and how much it resembled cardboard in imagery, its bland and horrible taste was magnified tenfold. He didn't understand how such a thing could be possible.

Timmy was so tempted to down the orange juice to remove the taste, but the memory of his alegric reaction to the fruit caused him to pull his hand back from the glass.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Timmy asked after forcing the cereal down.

"Too much sugar will only make your hyperactivity that you are known for worse. Speaking of which, we're getting you tested for ADHD. Adderall might make you a more complacent worker if that's the case." HP replied with a snide look.

"No I meant the orange juice." Timmy growled. "I'm severely allergic."

HP raised an eyebrow and a stack of papers floated in the air beside him. The pixie scanned through the papers with a blank expression on his face.

"I'm not finding anything in your file on allergies." HP replied.

Timmy huffed and crossed his arms. "Trust me, I am. My throat swelled up and couldn't breathe. They had to stick me with one of those stupid epic pens."

"You mean EpiPen?"HP corrected.

Even in that stupid monotone Timmy could tell HP was talking down to him like he didn't know anything. It was going to get old real fast.

Timmy waved a hand. "Same difference."

"Hmm. Well if that's the case, any other allergies your parents seemed to have neglected in telling us?" HP asked as Sanderson appeared beside him with a stack of papers and a pen.

"Uh, I'm also allergic to sauerkraut and some certain medicine but my parents were the ones who knew what it was, not me. I hate everything about the doctor. The more I can block out about that place, the better." Timmy answered.

HP sighed. Timmy wondered that maybe this was a good thing. Maybe he'd be too much trouble for them to handle and everything would go back to normal. One could only hope.

"Sanderson, go find out what allergies Mr. Tuner has and bring me the report. We need to find out what he's allergic to before we fill him full of Aderall." HP ordered.

In the blink of an eye, Sanderson disappeared leaving Timmy and Head Pixey alone.

"Finish your breakfast, we need to head to your school. I have a few things to discussions with your teacher and principle." HP ordered.

Timmy sighed and forced himself to eat the milk covered cardboardlike cereal. Darn, so much for being more trouble than he was worth. Timmy wondered what HP was going to say to his principle and Mr. Crocker. Whatever it was, Timmy had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as he had finished eating, he had been pinged outside. A squat gray car sat out front. Beside Timmy was HP, except he looked different than he normally did. He looked like a human. HP was as tall as his father and was wearing his usual gray suit. His hat was missing and his hair was mostly black with some hints of gray. It was definitely a strange sight, but Timmy couldn't help but wonder why he never looked like that before. Man, he was really going all out for this, wasn't he?

Timmy hopped in the back of the car behind HP so that he didn't have to look at him. He could just stare at the gray leather seat in front of him. The car started up and pinged outside of town. They took the most direct route to the school and parked out front.

The two of them made their ways through the empty halls. Each step echoed impossibly loud to Timmy. It was so strange seeing the school so empty. Not only that, but half the lights weren't even on yet. It was so dark, cold, and depressing and Timmy hated school now more than ever.

Timmy stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stood outside of the principal's office. HP knocked on the door to Pricipal Waxelplax's office. The redheaded principal opened up the door and had a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh my what's going on? Is Timmy Turner in trouble? I don't recognize you as a teacher? Are you new?" Principal Waxelplax asked.

Timmy could have sworn he heard HP mutter something under his breath.

"No I am not a teacher here. Although I do have some things that I would like to discuss with you and his teacher, Mr. Crocker if I'm correct." HP replied coolly.

Principal Waxelplax nodded and called grabbed the phone. Mr. Crocker was there in a flash before Principal Waxelplax could even finish dialing.

"Oh what's this about? Is Timmy ready to confess that he has.. **Fairy- _God-_ Parents!**" Crocker asked.

Principal Waxelplax crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "No, I don't think so Mr. Crocker."

Mr. Crocker crossed his arms and groaned. "Darn." But then Mr. Crocker's attitude perked up. "Ah, but at least Mr. Tuner looks absolutely miserable."

Again Principal Waxaplax gave Mr. Crocker a death glare. Mr. Crocker cowered but then straightened up.

"I mean... of course it's to discuss the well being of my favorite student." Mr. Crocker said while forcefully patting Timmy's head.

Timmy scrunched down, trying to avoid his teacher's false affection and stepped to the side.

Principal Waxelplax did not seem throughly convinced but waved them into her office. She sat down behind her desk and Crocker pulled a seat up beside her. Timmy followed HP and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"So... Mr..." Principal Waxelplax started to say.

"Mr. Sanderson." HP replied without missing a beat.

Of course, he should have known. Honestly, to Timmy, it wasn't surprising that all the pixies had the same name. They had the same face and seemed like replicas, why not have the same name right?

"Yes... Mr. Sanderson. What is this all about?" Principal Waxelplax asked sounding unsure about everything.

It took a lot of effort for Timmy to not slink down in his seat. This felt like some nightmare that he was never going to be able to wake up from. All he could do was fiddle with his fingers.

HP pulled out a stack of papers from his brief case. "As you can see from these papers, Mr. Tuner's parents have relinquished their responsibilities over Timothy. As his godfather..." HP gave Timmy a snide look. "... I now have full custody over him."

Timmy sunk down in his chair. Oh boy. This stunk. Big time.

"And as you know, a big transition such as this is hard on a child his age. But i assure you, if Timmy acts up in any way, please, let me know - immediately." HP said.

Just the way he said that made Timmy feel uneasy. It didn't help that as he said that he gave Timmy a look that sent shivers down his spine.

Principal Waxelplax looked stunned. "Oh my. What was the reason behind the change in custody?"

Timmy glanced over at Crocker. He could tell that his crazy teacher was on the verge of one of his "Fairy Godparent" rants, but was barely holding back. It was rare for his teacher to show much restraint. He then glanced at HP, wondering what reasoning that the pixey was going to come up with for the sudden change in custody.

"It's a personal reason. But I assure you, it is for Timmy's best interest." HP answered.

Principle Waxelpax didn't seem thoroughly convinced, but it was enough of a reason for her to drop it. Crocker's eyes darted back and forth between HP and Timmy. The boy wondered what was running through his teacher's head, no doubt trying to figure out how this added up with fairy godparents no doubt. Maybe the total look of misery on his face would dissuade his teacher from prying, but Timmy highly doubted that.

The moment HP had driven off and probably magically took himself back to Pixey World, Timmy yanked the tie off and messed up his hair. He untucked his shirt and grabbed a green hoodie from his locker. The color made Timmy's stomach twist with regret. If only he hadn't been so stupid, then he'd be here with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

Timmy pushed his regrets to the side and put on his hoodie He found his gym shoes in his locker and switched out of the stupid dress shoes. Well, at least he looked halfway normal now.

Timmy trudged into his classroom. Crocker was in there and he looked up from a stack of papers. The teacher's eyes narrowed. What was he going to pull?

"So Tuner, what a strange turn of events, aye?" Crocker asked.

Timmy plopped down in his seat, throwing his backpack onto the floor. He folded his arms on his desk and set his head down. His desk felt so cold against his head. Maybe this wall all just a deranged fever dream.

"Yeah, I'd say." Timmy sighed.

Crocker looked back at his desk and raised an eyebrow He seemed to be staring at something. Timmy wondered if he was reading the book report he had turned in. His handwriting was one of the messier ones in the class.

"Hmm… interesting…." Crocker said to himself.

Nope. Crocker would never say that anything he had written was interesting. No, he was probably going to comment about fairy godparents any second now.

Crocker leaped out of his chair, with what looked like a bulky phone. He walked over to Timmy and waved it around him. Crocker tapped at his chin and hummed to himself and he tapped at the screen on the piece of technology.

"What are you doing?" Timmy asked.

Timmy knew it was pointless to ask. He knew what his teacher was going to say. Any second now.

"I'm barely finding any trace of fairy magic on you." Crocker replied, sounding lost in thought.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Oh gee, I wonder why? Maybe it's because I don't have fairy godparents, like I've been saying all this time."

Crocker tapped at the machine again, his eyebrows furrowing even more. "So peculiar… I'm getting results from a totally different magical creatures."

"Naw, I think your machine is busted. Besides, magical creatures don't exist." Timmy said.

A thought occurred to Timmy. He wondered, if he exposed the existence of Pixies, would he be able to go back home, to his mom and dad? Would that void the contract that his parents signed? Or would it ruin any chance of him ever getting to see Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof again if he managed to be free of the pixies. It was a risk that was too great – for now.

The chatter of students filling into the building filled the air. Crocker and Timmy continued to glare at each other as the sounds came nearer.

"I'm on to you Tuner. Just watch out. I'm going to figure out why that Mr. Sanderson now has custody over you, one way or another." Crocker said before the door burst open, spilling with hyper children.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm planning on covering certain episodes of the season and beyond with this twist in the scenario. If there are certain episodes you want to see, let me know. I want to do "Open up and say Agh." even though it technically already happened, but I had already had that chapter planned before I found out that it aired a few weeks before the Oddlympics. I'm not sure about Wishology because its a lot to cover, but if I don't do it, I will just bump it back in the timeline making it already happen and just show after affects from the events in the specials. Let me know what you want to see though.**

The school day had come to a close. Mr. Crocker had hardly taken his eyes off of him the entire day, but without the worry of him catching his fairies, it hardly bothered him. The only thing that did bother Timmy however was the big report Crocker had assigned.

Crocker passed out a huge geography and history report, each giving the students a crazy country to research. Oh well, at least he had Australia. Timmy knew a lot about Australia. They had kangaroos, boomerangs, dingoes, and uh, kangaroos. It shouldn't be too hard to do a three page paper. He'd probably just write a bunch of stuff down and get his usual F.

But then Timmy suddenly remembered, he couldn't fake his way through the essay. HP would be keeping a watchful eye on his grades now. Speaking of which, he needed to look presentable again, and fast.

Timmy yanked off his hoodie, stuffing it in his locker. He pulled out his tie, shoving it over his head and tightening it. Timmy tucked his shirt into his pants. He was just about to leave the school when he remembered he was still in his gym shoes. Timmy quickly swapped his shoes out and tried to fix his hair the best he could before he saw a stupid gray car pull up.

Timmy trudged over to the car and plopped in. Once they were out of sight from the school, they had pinged back to Pixey World.

"Well Turner, ready for your first day as my evil office boy?" HP asked with a grin as he had turned back into his Pixey form.

"Oh boy, am I ever." Timmy replied sarcastically. "That sounds totally fun and not horrible at all. You know I-"

Before Timmy could even utter another word, he nearly gagged. There was a big pink bar of soap in his mouth. He yanked it out and rubbed the suds off of his tongue.

"You better watch your mouth Timmy, or else you are going to have to be washing it out quite a bit." HP said as the soap had disappeared.

Timmy glared at the Pixey, not appreciating the soap to the mouth. Who did he think he was? Besides, he wasn't really smarting off that much.

"Well, if that's all that you have to say, let's get you started." HP said as he pinged them into the middle of a busy office.

Pixies were rapidly typing away at keyboards, inputting numbers into calculators, chatting away in a monotone on their phones, and darting around with stacks of papers. There was so much going on it made Timmy's head spin.

"Now, we're going to be starting you at the bottom rung. Maybe if you behave yourself, you might earn a promotion." HP said.

Timmy crossed his arms and said. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"You are the Pixey gofer." HP answered.

"Gopher?" Timmy repeated. "I know I have big teeth but-"

HP raised up his phone and Timmy found his mouth taped shut. "Not like that. A gofer is an errand boy. You run and grab the coffee, the large scale prints, or whatever anyone needs. And you can start by picking up this order from the printers. Take it to room 318. They'll know what to do with it once you deliver it. Then call me once you are done with that."

HP handed Timmy a small slip of paper before pinging away. Timmy stuffed the paper into his jean pocket and walked down to the city street. He looked around, fully realizing how much everything looked the same. Which building was the printers? Was it the smaller one?

Timmy walked over to the small building, but the scent of coffee made him stop and rethink his choice. He looked around, wondering which one HP had pointed to. Timmy remembered that he could hear the sounds of the printers coming from the building, but every building had so much sound coming from them that it was hard to distinguish where the printer sounds were coming from.

Timmy's stomach twisted in knots. Sure he could call HP and ask, but then he would know that he wasn't paying attention, and he did not need the Pixey on his case more than necessary. Timmy was sure that he would find the place - eventually. Still, it didn't help that every other building looked alike.

The city streets started to run together the more he walked around. Soon, Timmy wasn't even sure where the office he had started out in was. But at least he had found the printers. Timmy walked into the busy print shop and pulled out the slip of paper and handed it to the pixey behind a desk.

The pixy smiled wickedly, "Enjoying your new job as HP's gofer?"

Timmy clenched his hands, not wanting to let his emotions get the better of him. "I'd enjoy it a lot more if you got me my order."

The pixey raised his phone and a large stack of papers appeared on the desk. Timmy grabbed the stack of papers, already feeling the great weight in his hands.

"What's the best way to get back to the coffee shop from here?" Timmy asked, remembering that the office was right beside the coffee shop.

"First left, second right, next left." Pixy replied.

"Thanks." Timmy muttered as he walked out the door with the large stack of papers.

The walk back was certainly a lot shorter since he knew where he was going, although the weight of the papers made it feel like it was taking forever to get anywhere. Soon enough, Timmy could smell coffee and he looked around for the office building he had come from.

Was this eight story building the one he had come from? Maybe it was the six story building. Oh heck, he didn't know. Would it kill them to differentiate their buildings with different shades of gray at least, or maybe have a slightly different window placement.

Timmy walked into the six story building and made his way over to the elevator. It dinned and he stepped inside. Using his elbow, he pushed the button for the third floor and waited for the elevator to rise through the building.

Man, Timmy couldn't wait to set these papers down. His arms were killing him. Now, which room did HP say to go to? Was it 315? No it was an even numbered room. But which one? Timmy just wanted to throw the papers down and storm off, but he was stuck here, forever. No way was he getting out of this.

As if HP could hear his thoughts, the pixey had appeared beside him. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows were narrowed. Great, he must have taken too long.

"What are you doing Turner?" HP asked.

"Delivering these papers." Timmy answered.

HP rubbed his temples and sighed. "You are in the completely wrong building."

"Well how was I supposed to know which building is which? They all pretty much look the same." Timmy said defending himself.

HP raised his phone and they were pinged to a nearly identical hallway.

"See. They all look the same, even on the inside." Timmy said.

HP sighed and Timmy heard a ping come from his pocket.

"There. Now your phone has a built in GPS. I don't think that you'll be getting lost again. If you do, I'll demote you." HP said.

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "But I thought I was already on the bottom rung."

HP smiled and Timmy felt chills run down his spine. "Oh, I can think of something to demote you to."

Timmy gulped. That did not sound good, not at all. He wondered just what the pixey would make him do. Timmy hoped that he would never have to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Timmy looked down at his phone as he walked back to his new home, feeling exhausted. HP had him do at least a dozen coffee runs for all of the employees on multiple floors. In between his different coffee runs, he had been tasked to restock several pixies on supplies, such as more staples, or post it notes, and even pick up more stacks of papers from the printers. All that running around really took all the energy out of the young boy. At least he didn't have too much homework. According to his GPS, he was nearly back home.

He walked up to the house and unlocked it. Timmy found his backpack hanging on the coat hook near the door. He grabbed the gray bag and pulled it over to the kitchen table. Timmy pulled out his heavy math book and let it fall open. He dully flipped through the pages to find where his assignment was. Timmy flattened out his math paper and went to work figuring out his assignment.

The longer he worked on the long division assignment, the more frustrated he got. The numbers were just so big and his answers were not making sense. No matter how many times he tried to check his answers, they always came out wrong. Where did he mess up?

Feeling at the end of his rope, Timmy slammed his book shut and let his head fall onto the book. Oh why bother? It's not like he had anyone to help him with the homework. And he didn't have anything to distract him from his failures. Oh how he missed playing the not study game with Cosmo.

Timmy let out a long sigh and dug through his homework and found his English folder. He pulled out the paper with a speech written by a guy over a hundred years ago and scanned through it. His eyes must have read over the same spot twenty different times, but nothing was setting in. The speech was just so boring. Why would anyone think that this stupid thing would stick in his head? There was nothing going on in it.

Timmy sighed and looked down at the question portion of the paper. None of the questions made sense. Maybe he could just fudge the answers or write something vague enough that would be good enough to get a pass. Timmy scribbled down a few sentences down and looked it over. Well, it looked good enough for him.

Sanderson had pinged beside Timmy. He looked down at Timmy as he floated beside the young boy.

"Hello Turner. I'm here to look over your homework. I understand that your grades have been lacking recently and I'm here to put a stop to it." Sanderson said.

Timmy let out a long breath and pulled out all his homework. "Well it's going to be a long night. I'm stuck on everything."

Sanderson had picked up Timmy's math homework. His eyebrows raised above his sunglasses and he had a slight cringe on his face.

"Yeah, it's bad. And I have no idea where I went wrong." Timmy replied.

"You're failing to carry your ones or if you do, you put them in the wrong place." Sanderson answered.

Timmy face palmed. "Seriously. That's what my problem was? Ugh, well at least I'll be able to fix it pretty quickly. Although I don't think the solution to my English homework will be as easy. It's just so boring. I can't get it to stick. Nothing makes sense."

Sanderson had floated down to his level. Timmy had a hunch that Sanderson was either going to berate him, or belittle him.

"What is the first thing that confuses you when reading this?" Sanderson asked.

Timmy was hesitant in responding. Surely this was a set up for something. Timmy wasn't sure what, but he knew not to let himself get fooled into thinking that everything in this homework session was just for his benifit. No, like with Flappy ,they were just playing a big game of chess and he was a pawn. Although unlike Flappy, Timmy was perfectly aware that he was a pawn and nothing more to the pixies.

"Well for starters, half the words don't make sense. Its like reading Shakespeare." Timmy answered.

Sanderson raised his phone and a dictionary appeared on the table. It was flipped open to the first page of definitions.

"Go through the words you don't understand and write their definitions in their place." Sanderson ordered.

Timmy huffed. Why couldn't Sanderson just translate it to normal speak for him as opposed to wasting precious time.

"This will take forever." Timmy complained. "And I only have fourty minutes until lights out. Can't I just highlight the words I don't know and have you fix them for me?"

Timmy wondered how far he could push Sanderson. It was his job to make sure his grades were good. Maybe if Timmy used his helpless child charm, the pixey would do all the hard work for him.

"No, you can't." Sanderson answered.

Timmy crossed his arms and stared up at Sanderson. "And why not?"

Sanderson pinched the bridge of his nose, already starting to get annoyed with Timmy's antics. Maybe it wouldn't take too much for Timmy to get the pixey to bend to his will. He'd change the subject back to math, and with very little time, get the pixey to do the hard work for him.

"If I changed the definitions for you, then you wouldn't be as likely to learn them." Sanderson replied.

Drat. It wasn't because homework was boring torture, or at least that was what Sanderson was trying to make him think. Oh well, one of them was going to have to give, and Timmy really didn't want it to be him.

"Fine." Timmy pouted. "But I'm not doing that now. I'm going to fix my math homework." _And procrastinate enough that you have to change the words for me_. Timmy thought.

Sanderson stared back at the young boy, although with his dark glasses, it was hard to tell.

"Alright. I'll be back in a half hour to make sure your homework is done and it better be done." Sanderson said before pinging away.

Timmy let out a loud frustrated groan. He hated homework and he hated having a time limit on doing said homework. It didn't help the fact that this made him board out of his mind, and that made it even more difficult to concentrate. Maybe he really did have ADHD.

Still, he had very little time to get a lot of work done. At least with Sanderson looking over his math, he didn't have to double check it. It would buy him some extra time at least. After erasing half of his work on his homework, the math problems flew by in a breeze.

Feeling content with his math, Timmy let out a long breath before snatching his English page. Well he might as well change a few of the words, just so Sanderson would think that he intended on doing it all himself. But it wasn't fair, there were so many big, old, and flowery words. This was going to take him ages. Maybe he ought to circle all the words he didn't recognize first, that way, after seeing how few definitions he had replaced, and how many more that he had to do, Sanderson would just have to help him, or risk being demoted. Maybe that was the key to pushing Sanderson's buttons, the threat of demotion.

Timmy rubbed at his tired eyes as he finished circling all the words he didn't recognize. He let out a disappointed sigh. There were so many words that he didn't know. He felt so... what was the right word... unintelligent for not knowing them. It was certainly discouraging to say the least. Well, maybe looking up the words and actually learning what they meant would give him a boost.

He yawned as he looked up the definition to a really old and long word. Timmy's eyes were growing so heavy as he wrote the definition above the word. Timmy yawned again. He was just so tired after everything that had happened to him, and he didn't even sleep all that well the night before with everything that had happened yesterday. But he still had so much more to look up. This was going to take forever. But his eyes were just so heavy. Man, why did his ten year old body get so tired so easily and so early?

Timmy rested his head in his hand as he stared at the definition to the next word. He felt his eyes start to fight their way closed. The next thing Timmy new, he was jolting out of his seat as he heard Sanderson ping beside him.

"I didn't do it!" Timmy yelled as he was sprung awake.

Sanderson raised an eyebrow as Timmy tried to collect himself.

"It seems as though you managed to figure out your mathematical problems." Sanderson said as he looked over the messy scrawl that was Timmy's math homework. "But it looks as though you have a long way to go on your English homework. Did you have any other homework that you needed to do?"

"I have a project about Australia for geography and history class, but that isn't due until next Friday." Timmy answered as a giant yawn overcame him.

"Well it looks as though you will be spending most of your Saturday finishing your homework then." Sanderson said with a sly smile.

Timmy groaned. "Aw come one - wait, tomorrow's Saturday?"

With everything that had been going on lately, Timmy had completely forgotten that today was Friday. Aw man, it was Friday. The not only had the pixies robbed him of his parents, his home, his godparents, but also the ability to waste his Friday night.

"Yes, and Head Pixey has also scheduled you an appointment to look into your ADHD. This time tomorrow you're going to be on so much Aderall, you'll nearly have the productivity of a pixey." Sanderson said with a large grin that made Timmy's stomach wretch. "And since you have such a big day tomorrow, you need to be getting to bed."

Timmy found himself pinged in his bed, dressed in his uncomfortable pajamas.

"Enjoy your last night medication free." Sanderson gloated as he pinged away, leaving poor Timmy alone with the thoughts of tomorrow's horrors.


	7. Chapter 7

Timmy tossed and turned all night. Eventually sleep had overtaken the ten year old and he had drifted off into a sleep filled with nightmares of getting lost in the identical place that was Pixey World. His alarm had snapped him awake at eight in the morning.

As he hopped out of bed, Timmy half expected HP or Sanderson to ping in on him. That was not the case as Timmy stretched his sore back. The young boy walked over to his closet and found sets of identical outfits that he had been wearing the day before. With some reluctance, Timmy got dressed.

He trudged out into the kitchen in search for breakfast. Man, without having parents around, having a house to himself really stunk. Sure his parents used to get on his case a lot, or leave him frequently with Vicki, but there was always breakfast waiting for him along with his parents. Timmy looked over at the empty table, missing seeing his dad sitting in a chair reading over the morning paper.

Timmy sighed as he opened the cabinet that contained the cereal. He pulled out the boring box that contained the blanned cereal and set it on the counter and went to work looking for the bowls. After opening several cabinets, he finally found them. Unfortunately, they were at the top of the cabinet and just beyond his reach. Sure pixies could fly, but he was a human, and out of luck. So, Timmy hoisted himself onto the counter and reached for the cereal.

The sound of pinging made Timmy jump out of his skin. Timmy slipped and started to fall backwards. He saw the cabinet fall away from him and found himself in Sanderson's arms. Timmy flashed him a sheepish smile as the pixey glared at him.

"Uh, morning." Timmy said.

"What were you doing?" Sanderson asked as he placed the boy back down on the ground.

"Trying to grab a bowl for cereal. I can't float like you guys." Timmy answered.

Sanderson sighed and pinged a small gray step stool into the kitchen. "There. That will keep you off of the cabinets and nearly cracking your head open."

Timmy crossed his arms and tried to defend himself. "I was doing just fine until you pinged in. You just surprised me as all and I jumped back."

"Regardless of that fact, you might have slipped sooner or later without anyone around, and then where would you be?" Sanderson asked.

Timmy opened his mouth in reply, but Sanderson had beaten him to the punch. "On the floor, with your head split open."

Timmy rolled his eyes. It wasn't like Sanderson was saying this because he actually cared about his well being. No, this was all politics. He'd probably get demoted for being neglectful in his duties. HP and the other pixies would probably get chewed out by the Fairy Counsel for allowing one of their godchildren for getting hurt so badly when they had taken over full responsibility over him. It was all for reputation, not real concern.

"Alright. I get it." Timmy huffed as he climbed on top of the stool.

"So what are you here for? I can make myself cereal. It's one of the few things that I know how to make." Timmy asked as he grabbed the cereal.

"To make sure that you didn't sleep in and miss your appointment. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Sanderson slyly asked.

"No, we wouldn't." Timmy growled as he reached into the fridge for a carton of milk.

Sanderson smiled in victory. "That's right. Now that that is taken care of, I need to go back to the office."

"But it's Saturday. It's the weekend. That means you should have the day off." Timmy pointed out.

Sanderson smiled again in a way that made Timmy feel uneasy. "Oh we never have any days off Turner. Now time for work."

The pixey pinged away in a cloud of gray pixilated blocks. Timmy slumped his shoulders in defeat and sat down at the table with his cereal. Oh how he hated the taste of the cereal, but since he didn't know how to make eggs or well anything else, cereal it was for him.

No sooner had Timmy finished his cereal when HP had pinged into the room. There was a sly smile across HP's face as he looked down at Timmy. He was already begining to loathe thst smile.

"Well Timmy let's go see about sucking all that hyperactivity right out of you." HP said as he raised his phone.

Timmy and HP had appeared in an office with HP once again taking on his human form. Timmy recognized this place. This was his therapist's office. Why would they be here to get him tested?

The door from the lobby opened up and Timmy saw his therapist, Dr. Fancyfree. She smiled at him and waved him back. Once they had passed through the hallway Timmy had zoomed into her room, or at least the one he had always gone into.

There were so many amazing toys in here. It was impossible to choose. He could never stick with one for long. Timmy picked up a guitar, but upon hearing it was out of tune, quickly set it aside for one of the puzzle balls where you have to get a small metallic ball to go through a maze like obstical course in a clear plastic orb. Timmy hardly had any patience after several seconds and grabbed a handful of playgos. He snapped the bricks together to form a small building. Upon running out of available bricks to build with, Timmy decided to go for the control for a race car. He had it zooming around the room by the time that Dr. Fancyfree and HP had entered the room.

"Four toys already, I think that's a new record for you." Dr. Fancyfree said with a smile.

Timmy shrugged as he drove the car in and under the desk and around obsticals set up by the last kid to be in here. He knew the routine. Dr. Fancyfree would talk with his parents, in this case HP, and Timmy would occupy himself with all of the toys he could play with. Once the adults were done talking, Dr. Fancyfree would normally ask him to do some sort of activity while asking him questions. Sometimes the tasks were fun, like coloring with the big box of crayons with the built in pencil sharperner or they would play video games. But most if the time he was tasked with a word search or had to put a complicated puzzle together.

As he played with the racecar, he momentarily stopped. Maybe this was a ruse for HP to find out some of his secrets. But seeing is how he and his therapist only ever had talked about Gary, or issues with school and home, he doubted HP would find out anything of use.

Growing bored of the racecar, Timmy dug through the toy chest to find something else to occupy his time. Ah, bingo. He found a handheld video game with a Crash Nebula cartridge inside. He flipped it on and went to work blasting asteroids and evil aliens.

* * *

HP certainly didn't expect Turner to run back to the office, however Dr. Fancyfree seemed to as she chuckled to herself.

"Always in such a big hurry. He's always been so active ever since he was little." The Doctor chuckled.

"So you've known him for a while then?" HP asked, trying to initiate small talk and find our more on Turner.

Dr. Fancyfree nodded. "Yes, since he was five. He was one of my first child patients."

"And if you don't mind me asking, what was he brought in for?" HP asked.

Dr. Fancyfree slightly shrugged. "His parents were just worried about him. When he was younger he had a hard time making friends in preschool so he made an imaginary friend, Gary I believe his name was. It's perfectly normal for young kids, particularly only children to have imaginary friends, but when he got into kindergarten, his parents were concerned that he still had an imaginary friend. Eventually though, with time and him growing close to his friends Chester and AJ, Timmy had put Gary aside."

HP nodded thoughtfully. It wasn't the kind of information that would be particularly useful, but with a little more prodding the therapist, HP was sure that he could find something to use as leverage or something to manipulate Turner.

"Four toys already, I think that's a new record for you." Dr. Fancyfree said with a smile.

HP saw the small clutter of toys laid out by Timmy. He was currently racing a remote control car around the office, only giving a small shrug and smile in response. HP wondered how much that Timmy was going to concentrate on his and the doctor's conversation. If he knew Turner, if he was busy playing, he wasn't listening.

"This transition is going to be hard on Timmy. It's going to be such a big shift for him." HP said, hoping to get any information on Timmy's psyche.

Dr. Fancyfree nodded as she sat down and looked at the boy who was still racing the car around with a smile on his face. "Yes, and I'm sorry to hear what happened. It's such a shame. And I agree with you, I think that this is going to be a lot harder on him than he is going to lead on. He tends to keep his emotions to himself. It took me ages to be able to break through to him, although most of it might have to do with his parents."

HP raised an eyebrow; this certainly sounded promising. "Oh…"

"Yes, his parents… while they do love Timmy, they can be…" Dr. Fancefree struggled to find the right words. "… neglectful of Timmy's emotions. They tended to shut him out. One of the biggest cases was when he was eight. His parents tricked him into thinking that they had abandoned him in order to get him to call for a baby sitter because his parents were too cowardly to do it themselves.

It crushed him and I think that that kind of sense of abandonment at such an early age really affected him. I think that's what caused some of his selfish behavior and his periods of acting out. He was so desperate to gain approval for his parents that he would do anything for their attention. But they just seemed to give him less and less. Then his grades dropped… I think it was because he tried so desperately to gain their approval that eventually seeing no progress that he just… gave up."

The therapist looked over at Timmy with a look at sadness. He was engrossed in a hand held video game. They could faintly hear the music and sound effects from the other side of the room.

Hmm, approval issues. This was something that he could work with. It wouldn't take much for HP to have Timmy begging for approval. That would certainly keep Timmy in line and out of trouble, and certainly a lot more complacent.

"And as far as your concerns with him having ADHD, I think you are correct in that assumption." Dr. Fancyfree said.

"I've witnessed so many symptoms of ADHD during our sessions. He has self-focused behavior. It's harder for him to recognize the needs of others right away, although it might stem from his parents not necessarily giving him the care he needed. His emotions are hard for him to keep in check. He is prone to have outbursts of anger, again it might be because of how his parents cared for him. But he is very fidgety and prefers to be up and running unless he finds something that catches his attention.

And there is the obvious with how he has a hard time finishing tasks, especially when something else that is interesting catches his attention. It might also explain his sudden crash in his grades. His parents never had time to help him with homework after he was eight and trying to focus on it for long enough was just hard for him to do.

Timmy has never been the most focused child, again easily giving it over to something new and exciting. He is a young boy who makes mistakes like any other child, but give him a task with lots of instructions or a long planning period, and he can't focus long enough. He'll make mistakes to rush through it which contributes to his bad grades." Dr. Fancyfree explained. "I think if you are there to help him on tasks and he takes the proper amount of medication, we are going to see a positive change in Timmy."

HP nodded. Just what he wanted to hear. Timmy would be under his thumb in a matter of time. This therapy session, while only just starting had proved to be quite worth the time already and he hoped to learn more that would help him control the unruly child and mold him into a tool to rule Fairy World. Maybe this should be his new thirty seven year plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who gave this story support while I was away. Also I changed HP's human name.**

Dr. Fancy free looked over at Timmy and sighed. "Timmy, Mr. Sanderson and I are going to be back in a moment, alright?"

Timmy looked up from the game for a moment and nodded before diving right back into the game.

The Doctor chuckled. She motioned for HP to follow here. The two of them walked passed a few play rooms and into the office. She shut the door behind them.

"Is Timmy's possible ADHD the only thing you know about him having?" Dr. Fancyfree asked.

HP's interests we're piqued. He wondered where the doctor was going to take this conversation. It was going to open up so many doors to manipulate Timmy through though, he just knew it.

"I'm afraid that's all I know."

Doctor Fancyfree sighed again and walked over to her desk to sit down. She motioned for him to sit down. As soon as HP sat down she began to speak.

"After the incident regarding the sitter, I mentioned how his grades slipped and his personality took a negative change. But that isn't all that happened. For a while he became really reclusive. He stopped talking to friends, lost interest in after school activities, and asked me-" the doctor sighed. "He asked me if I thought his parents would he happier without him- an eight year old asked me that. After that he was on antidepressants for a while before we saw a significant change in him. It was like it was out of nowhere, but it we took it as a blessing and we slowly took him off of them. I'm worried that with this recent change of environment and you taking custody that these thoughts might start popping up again."

That change must have been when Cosmo and Wanda appeared in his life. HP knew that Turner had been miserable, but to that extent...

"Do do you suggest he go back on his old medication then?" HP asked.

The doctor took a moment to respond. "Not right away. But I do suggest that you keep him in a sport or some school activity. It will be easy to tell if he looses interest. He'll tell you that practice is cancelled when it isn't. That should be the first sign to bring him back for another evaluation."

HP nodded. This would complicate things. The last thing he wanted was for Turner to have fun, let alone be in a dangerous sport. But it would give him an edge. The sport could be held above Timmy's head and taken away at any signs of him acting out. It also might get Turner to trust him. With that trust he could mold him into a better Flappy that knew the inns and outs of Fairy World. Now the only questioned that remains was which sports to stick him in?

* * *

The appointment ended a lot sooner than Timmy expected. Yeah he and Dr. Fancyfree got a while to talk by themselves but it was just a little small talk on how he was handling this. All he could really say was that it was a big change and that this was all unexpected. Timmy told her that his godfather was a lot different than his parents, but it was something that he was going to get used to eventually.

More than anything, Timmy wanted to tell her everything, but it would end so badly if he did. She wouldn't believe him, or think that this was a way of projecting the situation. It could also land him in trouble with the magical world. But it was so hard keeping this side of himself a secret. He needed to vent it out somehow. Timmy was sure he could ask for a magical therapist, but he'd probably get every word sent to HP. That was the last thing he wanted was for the pixey to get more dirt on him. Maybe he could keep a journal, but again, the risk of HP finding out about how he really felt was too much of a risk.

But needless to say, Timmy had to leave the leave the therapists and all the fun to head back to pixey world with HP. They pulled up to the office and parked the car. Timmy hopped out and awaited orders. He wondered what kind of job HP would stick him with today.

"Now Turner, I still have some paperwork to finish, I need you to make sure that everyone in this building has the supplies they need. That includes getting more staples, fetching coffee, grabbing prints, even getting more pens. Whatever they need, you get them until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?" HP asked.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, I get it."

He sighed as the pixey pinged to his office. Timmy marched inside to the front desk. A pixey was mad at work jotting down on a piece of paper as a phone was held up to his ear. Before Timmy could ask what he needed, the pixey waved his pen for a second. So much for being worth one word.

Timmy took off down the hallway and stopped. No one had shown him where the supply room was. Did he have to run to another building to grab a stupid pen? Knowing his luck, that was probably the case. Well, maybe the gps on his phone would help. Pulling out his phone he typed "pen" into the gps. The screen loaded and pulled up a map to the supply store down the road, of course.

Spinning around and heading back outside, Timmy let out another sigh as he stepped into the gray dreary world. His feet ached in these black shoes. Taking that into consideration, he figured he had better stock up on some office supplies and take them back with him. The less trips the better.

* * *

HP had turned back into his normal form and called Sanderson into the office. He pinged up a stack of papers.

"We have much we need to discuss about Mr. Turner.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a couple of hours before Sanderson appeared in front of Timmy. The young boy was nearly exhausted after running around gathering office supplies. He was ready for a much needed and well deserved break.

"Good news, HP says you're done for the day and that I am to take you home." Sanderson said.

Timmy sighed inwardly with relief. It was just what he needed. Although, he hated the idea of going back to his empty house. There was nothing to do there besides his homework. Man, life here really stunk. Right now, Timmy would give anything to go back to having a normal life, even if that meant he'd never see Cosmo or Wanda again. A normal life would be more than welcome compared to the one he was living now.

With a gray pixilated cloud they appeared in a new area of Pixy World. Timmy blinked for a second. These houses were much more sprawled out than the tightly compacted houses he had been near. They even had a somewhat homey vibe to them, despite being in various shades of gray or having no yards at all. Timmy gave Sanderson a look of confusion.

"HP and I had a lengthy discussion." Sanderson said as he floated towards the door, opening it, and gesturing for Timmy to go inside.

Timmy's eyes grew wide. There was color in this place. Actual color. A light blue couch sat in the living room with yellow throw pillows and a colorful throw blanket. A tan and blue rug lay in front of the couch while matching an drapes hung from the windows. Purple vases with yellow flowers sat on top of a fireplace. Timmy could spy the living room off to the side with colorful bouquet sitting on the dining room table. Looking closely, he noticed jade green place mats sitting atop the kitchen table. Before he could really take in any more color, what looked like a fairy with auburn hair and a light blue dress had pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're here." A beautiful voice rang out.

"Turner, meet my wife, Poppy."

It was strange, hearing Sanderson say that. Not only was it odd to discover that he had a wife, let alone that there were female pixies, but in _how_ he said it. There wasn't a hint of monotone at all, in fact, he sounded _normal_.

"Let me get a good look at you." Poppy said.

Her bright blue eyes looked him over as a bright smile spread across her face. It was at this time Timmy had noticed that she had the square wings of a pixy. On her head floated a light blue cone that matched her dress. There was a pleasant smell that came from the dress too, like lilacs and something else that made it feel... what was the word that would best describe it... no it was more of a feeling, a comforting feeling. Just the smell was enough to make him feel like that this had been his home all along. Maybe that was the point.

Timmy had found himself lifted up as the air was nearly squeezed from his lungs. "Oh Stanley, he's just so precious."

Stanley? He had thought that Sanderson was the pixy's only name. It was so weird hearing him be called something else, let alone be fully immersed in color. This was looking to be a very strange day indeed.

Without a second's notice, Timmy found himself sitting on the couch, which was far more comfortable than the one in his own pixy house.

"Have you told him yet?" Poppy had asked.

Sanderson shook his head. A brief look of exasperation took hold of her face before the smile took over again. It was genuine and warm, something Timmy hadn't seen in a long while.

"Well, the men and I were talking today while you were helping running errands and we decided that it would be best for you if you were to stay with us, at least until you were old enough to be on your own."

What? What brought all this up? Was it the trip to the therapist? Had HP somehow gotten some kind of info on him and this was all a way to manipulate him? The less likely option was that this was truly best for him and by extension would make him a better office boy. Still, whatever the reason, Timmy knew to take this all with a big grain of salt.

"Really?" Timmy asked.

He was sure to lay on the cute extra thick. It probably wouldn't take much to make them believe that he was falling into their trap. Sure he wasn't the smartest, but he wasn't that stupid.

Poppy nodded, her smile growing wider as she pulled him into a tight hug. He let out a loud breath as the air was once again squeezed from his lungs.

"Keep squeezing him like that and he won't live that long." Sanderson joked.

It was eeriely strange hearing him joke. Timmy really had a hard time believing that it was possible. Maybe the monotone was just an act for the job.

"I said I can't help it Stanley." Poppy said lovingly. "Now, can you get the stuff out for dinner while I show Timmy to his room?"

Sanderson smiled. "Yes dear."

With a gray pixilated cloud he had pinged off to the kitchen. Poppy pulled him to his feet and began leading him through out the house.

"That right there is the kitchen obviously."

The room was almost as big as the kitchen in his old house. Old oak cabinets hung against a dark red wall. A gray and yellow stone back splash covered the wall behind a large sink. The large open stainless steel doors to the fridge obstructed Timmy's view of Sanderson as they passed a small breakfast nook.

"Half bath."

Timmy managed to grab a quick glance at the bathroom, spying more color as they passed.

"The office."

Through the doors was a room filled with books of all colors and sizes. A few large wooden desks sat among the shelves. Timmy could see a black and maroon carpet as well as a few sitting chairs and end tables.

"And here is your room."

A desk with a small yellow lamp sat near the corner by a large bookshelf. There was a tall dresser with a few knick knacks,. The bed was covered in a blue and yellow blanket. It wasn't the biggest room, but with the color, it was certainly homey. Through another door, he could spy his own bathroom. Why couldn't he have gone here his first night?

"Our room is right down the hall there. Now why don't you go get changed and come help us in the kitchen." With that, Poppy gave him a big hug.

Timmy wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation. He wasn't sure if this was genuinely her personality or if she was trying to butter him up. He was going to have to make sure to keep his guard up for a while. There was no way he could take her at face value, at least for a little while.

Timmy closed the door behind him and began looking for new clothes. It seemed as though they were divided in half. One was the usual boring clothing he had been wearing the past few days, the other was actually normal. They were mostly shirts of various shades of blue, but there were some yellows, reds, and even a green shirt. His first thought was to grab a red one, it being as close to his former pink shirts, but, it seemed as though Poppy's favorite color was blue. If he wanted to convince her that he genuinely liked her already, maybe that was the color to go for.

He pulled on the shirt, enjoying its softness. It even smelled like Poppy's dress. The new pair of jeans felt worn in just right, and not at all like the brand new stiff of the shelf feel that his current jeans had. Man they were really going all out.

Once he had changed, Timmy made his way to the kitchen. He could hear the sounds of pots and pans being pulled out of shelves and sliding onto counter tops. As he turned into the kitchen, he was met with a sight he had not expected. Both Poppy and Sanderson had taken human forms. It was so strange seeing Sanderson like that, almost as much as it was when he saw HP like a human. Poppy must have taken note of his expression.

She strolled over to him, almost as if she was floating and placed her hands on his cheeks. She had a motherly look to her expression and could feel the slight concern coming from her.

"I hope this is alright. We figured it would be a better transition for you if we looked like this. Besides, we want you to have study sessions here with your school mates and to go to your school functions. We thought it would be best to practice at home first before we did it in front of others." Poppy said.

Huh, well it did make sense. Timmy remembered when Cosmo and Wanda had to pretend to be human when they met with Crocker. That had nearly been a disaster. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of that.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, its fine, I just wasn't expecting it is all."

Poppy smiled and gave his cheeks a light squeeze. "Good to hear, now I need your help making dinner."

It was a lot different helping out in the kitchen. Timmy's mother always did all the cooking. He never knew so much went into making just a simple meal.

"Man, I can't believe my mom did this all herself." Timmy said to himself.

"Some women like to cook by themselves. It can be almost therapeutic to some. As for me, I enjoy the help." Poppy said.

"And I do whatever makes my wife happy." Sanderson added.

Poppy giggled to herself. "Happy wife-"

"Happy life." Sanderson finished.

Timmy scrunched his face together. "Ugh. It's so weird seeing you like this."

There was a small smile on Sanderson's lips. "Yes, at work I have to maintain the strict guise of corporate professionalism, in fact, most pixies do. At home, it's another matter."

"You could say, that at home, pixies and fairies are almost indistinguishable from one another, although the fairies are a big more outgoing and extroverted. You'll see, the longer you're with us." Poppy said.

While Timmy wasn't sure how true it was, he could easily admit that it was a nice change of pace. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.


End file.
